


King and Healer

by Zdenka



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: B2MeM 2012, Character Death, Gen, Gondor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zdenka/pseuds/Zdenka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even the King must sometimes lose a patient. (Drabble.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	King and Healer

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Back to Middle-earth Month 2012. Prompts I18: "Aspects of Aragorn: Healer" and O72: "Cause of Death: Shock."

“My lord!” The young healer tugged on the King’s sleeve. “Come quickly.”

Aragorn hastened to follow. The healers had bandaged the soldier’s wounds and wrapped him in warm blankets, but when the King reached him he was pale, his forehead bathed in sweat. His eyes searched the room for something unknown. The King knelt beside him and clasped his hand. “Derufin. You have done well,” he said firmly. The wounded man smiled and fell back lifeless.

Aragorn soberly met the young healer’s stricken eyes. “You did all you could,” he said gently, “but even a King cannot always defeat death.”


End file.
